NejiTen OneShots
by IonicPaladin
Summary: NejiTen one-shots of different genres all centered on Neji and Tenten for all your NejiTen feels.
1. Her

**Disclaimer: I own not Naruto.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Maybe this was supposed to happen. Maybe everyone was right and happiness was not the way he was supposed to live. Maybe he was being a selfish idiot the whole time. Maybe he deserved no more than this. This _solution _to the problem. Not his problem though. Everyone's problem but not his. He was supposed to be happy. Is that not what his parents wanted for him? What his mother always hoped for and what his father worked hard for? His happiness? Then they failed. Horribly. Happiness was foreign to him. He had lost the feeling. He forgot how it felt like. How it would always make everything better. How with it, perfection came.

_How he would never have it again._

Before he could continue rambling on his own misery there was a knock on his door. "Neji, are you ready to go?"

How much those words cut deeply into him. Ready? Ha. He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to adjust his clothing. He spotted something at the edge of his vision as he did. He turned to look at it. A jacket draped on his unmade messy bed. _Her_ jacket.

Almost immediately his mind flooded with thoughts of _her_. _Her_ silky dark brown waist length hair. _Her _pale skin. _Her _chocolate eyes. _Her_ smell of vanilla and lavender honey. _Her_ pink lips on his own. _Her_ body against his own. _Her_ voice whispering in his ear.

_Her_ love.

_His_ sanity.

Another knock, more impatient. "Neji, are you in here? Are you ready?"

_**No**_, he wanted to say, to shout. He would never be ready…just as he would never be happy.

Just as he would never have _her_.

The door opened and he tore his glazed eyes away from the jacket. From _her_ jacket. From _her_ memory. He closed and opened his eyes again, the insane-filled look on his face gone. Now all he wore was stoic. The only thing he could now wear was stoic. Any other emotion was too far away to reach…too far like _her_.

"Neji," the voice said again, calling his name. He unconsciously compared the way the voice said his name to the way _she_ would say it. While this one was cold and as stoic as his current emotion, _hers_ was teasing, velvety, filled with emotion…with love.

The love _she_ had for _him_.

The love he reciprocated.

The love he _**lost**_.

"I am ready."

He pondered over his own words. How serious he sounded. How sure of himself. How monotone. Without _her_ in his life everything would always be monotone. He should get used to it.

He _would_ get used to it…eventually.

For _her_ sake.

The voice spoke again. "We must go. The wedding will start in half-an-hour. We are late." Late? They were late for the wedding…late for_ his_ wedding. He had always thought about his wedding with a sense of full and complete bliss. How he would look standing at the altar waiting for _her_.

How _she_ would be dressed in white, as it was custom, looking as beautiful as ever. How _she_ would make_ her_ way down the isle, where _she _would make a pact with him. Where they would be bound until death did them part.

Where _she_ would belong to him.

_Like he would belong to her_.

He turned and met eyes with the owner of the voice. Who would have thought that his own uncle would be the one to rush him into this hell. His uncle never knew of his one true love. Of his reason for living.

His reason for dying.

"Tell me uncle," he said, his voice carrying the same emotion he was wearing on his face. His uncle's pale eyes, which he also had, slightly widened before he continued speaking.

"Did you love your wife?"

His uncle narrowed his eyes. "Of course. Why would I have married her otherwise?" His uncle's eyes widened in realization, sadness and pity flooding over his face while his nephew merely watched him, resentment and jealousy rearing their ugly head, trying to rip off his mask. He wondered how his uncle could have happiness while he could not.

How unfair that was.

How unfair life was.

"You will come to love her someday," his uncle weakly replied, awkwardly. His nephew's eyes narrowed almost invisibly. "You have no previous attachment with anyone. She is kind and good hearted." His uncle paused. "She will be a very good wife for you." Another pause.

"After all…you have never _loved_."

Oh, how much he wanted to tell him. How much he just wanted to shout it out to the whole world that he had indeed loved someone. That he still did. That it pained him to the point of insanity. That his heart was no longer there.

That he would do anything_anything_**anything** to get _her_ back.

But he did nothing. Flooding in the feeling of emptiness that washed over him. Relishing over the fact that it had become a common feeling since _she_ was not a part of his life. He merely nodded almost robotically.

"Yes, maybe one day." His voice sounded hollow to his ears, empty like the rest of him. He was lying and he knew it. He would never love this woman _they_ were making him wed. He barely knew her and he was keenly aware that she was also in love with someone…just as she was aware of his love for _her_.

His timid cousin passed by his room, stopping in front of the door. Her face betrayed unhidden sadness which made him want to give in to his emotions. "It-it is time to go."

_Time to leave everything behind._

His uncle nodded, signaling for him to step out. His nephew did as he was told, shoulders tensed dangerously and head held uncharacteristically high. The three of them made their way down the hall. The young man trying to look uncaring at the situation as pale pupil-less eyes stared at them, whether directly or indirectly through walls.

Time seemed to have no meaning as he was now on the altar, his uncle besides him, speaking to him.

Though he heard nothing.

_She_ was not there.

He would expect as much. Seeing _her_ face again-_her_ _porcelain-doll-angelical-face_-would have probably cost the village its safety. Would have caused him his heart…or what was left of it…_if_ there was anything left. All he felt was a dull pounding throb where his heart once was… one that hurt so much it _burned_.

He held up his hand, stopping his uncle mid-sentence. The older man blinked, surprised at the rudeness of his nephew's action, though the soulless young man could care less. "Is something wrong, Neji?"

_**Everything is wrong.**_

"I love someone, you know," he began, figuring there was no turning back at this point in time. He was going to marry. It was a fact. His uncle looked shocked. "_I've loved her_ for more than three years now. We've been _together _for two." He met gazes with his uncle before saying the next words.

"_I wanted to marry __**her**_."

He breathed out, _tears_-he was really feeling empty-threatening to fall as his uncle still looked completely frozen in place.

"_Because_ _**I loved her**_."

Then the traditional wedding music resonated across the open field the wedding was taking place at. He switched his empty eyes-avoiding his uncle's-along the people sitting in the chairs, ignoring the ones that walked down the isle. He noticed how none of his closest friends were present.

He knew how they felt about the wedding. How it hurt them too.

Since they all knew about him and _her_.

Since they would all do something they would regret if they were ever present.

She was now besides him. Waterproof makeup on her freckled face as tears fell from her dark blue eyes, hidden by the veil over her face. Unlike him, she was in no control over her emotions. He looked past her as the man in front of them began to talk useless rambles of marriage. Before, the concept excited him, knowing that you belonged to the person and they belonged to you after you spoke a few words and signed some papers.

But now he resented it, he _hated_ it with a passion. The concept should have never been invented.

He watched one of the soldiers from the bride's-because he would never call her _his bride_-country shift in his position. He noticed how the soldier would vaguely lower his head so the tears that were falling from them would not be noticed. He could see them clearly though. The soldier was in love and _he_ was about to take his bride from him.

"Do you, Neji Hyuga, take Kira Takanoshi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

This brought him back to reality. He knew the words. He'd heard them a million times. He even had the urge to laugh aloud at his once naïve-filled head. How dare he think that he would one day be saying those words with euphoria? How dare he think that he would want to remember this day for the rest of his life, when right now all he wanted to do was to throw himself off a building?

How dare he believe in a _**happily ever after**_?

"I-"

"**Wait**!" A voice. He recognized it. It was his best friends' voices. It was _the spandex-wearing idiot_. He turned to look at the owner of the voice, his teammate. Though he couldn't see _her_, the pain in his chest nonetheless resurfaced. He suppressed a wince.

The idiot was standing, breathless to the left of the once sobbing bride. He looked odd wearing the jonin vest over green spandex at a wedding, his dark hair in disarray. His eyes were almost wild as he spoke again, his words caught between huffs. Besides him stood their sensei, looking just as breathless.

"This is all a fix! There is no invasion!" The idiot in spandex yelled.

"The soldier's outside the village's borders are clones! I have youthful proof here that the man behind it only wanted revenge for his clan's death!"

"_**There is no need of a wedding**_!"

Those last words were like kunais to his head. There is no need of a wedding? The soldiers who were threatening to invade the village were clones? _There is no need of a wedding_? There is no invasion?

_**There is no need of a wedding**__?_

Before he could do anything to express his joy and relief the bride ran toward the open arms of the soldier. Their mouths clashed into a feverish kiss as she cried from joy and he took a hold of her as if she was about to slip away at any moment.

The pale-eyed man noticed how everyone was murmuring, whether form shock or from anger he didn't know. He didn't care. He saw his best friend and sensei speaking with the superiors present, showing them documents of the falsehood in the invasion. How it was all a fix. How it was all for revenge. How there was no longer a threat.

How there was no longer a wedding.

His sensei met eyes with him and the spandex-wearing man smiled in relief, something the no-longer-groom had never seen him do before-since he always smiled in happiness rather than anything else. He had no time to react to the smile before the man signaled to his right.

The pale-eyed man's eyes veered to the left. Past the red carpet sprinkled with flowers, past the now stirring people, past the arc the bride had passed through not minutes before.

And to the shinning eyes of _her._

He smiled breathtakingly in relief as _she_ also smiled, euphoria taking its toll on both of them.

He bolted for _her_ as _she_ did the same. He wanted to feel _her_, to smell _her_, to hear _her_ voice.

_To just hold her._

They embraced; their mouths connecting, _her_ fingers lacing around_ his_ face as _his_ own tangled in _her_ hair. Neither cared whether they were being watched, whether people looked shocked, or angry, or happy. Whether the Hyuga elders, his uncle, _anyone_ watched the bombarding display of affection.

They didn't care.

_He didn't care._

They stopped to take a breath, foreheads touching as they both closed their eyes, loving the feeling of having their significant other back in their arms.

Loving the feeling of his heart back in his chest.

"_I love you, Neji_. _I love you __**so**__ much_," _she_ whispered, grip tightening around his face.

He welcomed the feeling of complete bliss at _her_ words, welcomed _her_ presence around him.

"_I love you just as much. So much it __**hurts**__. So much I would lose my __**sanity **__without you."_

"_**I**__ love you. I __**love **__you. I love __**you**__, Tenten_."

…

And he finally remembered the feeling of being happy again.

...

...

...

I'll start posting a few of these so you guys can get to know my writing better. Though one-shots are a pain, they still are pretty fun to write.

(If you like then please check out my main story Yaoke Mae on my stories' section)

Thanks for reading!


	2. If I Had You

**Disclaimer: Naruto? Not mine. Song? Not mine either. (If I Had You by Adam Lambert)**

...

...

...

_So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather__  
__And I'm doing me up with a black color liner__  
__And I'm working my strut, but I know it don't matter__  
__All we need in this world is some love._

The young man was walking slowly under the disco lights, loose white shirt tucked neatly inside his black pants, collar slightly parted to give it a more casual look, a black leather jacket over it. Shiny black boots on his feet, hair in a low ponytail, a black bandana over his forehead and aviator-styled sunglasses hung over lavender white eyes.

_There's a thin line between the dark side and the light side, baby tonight__  
__It's a struggle, gotta rumble, trying to find it._

Where was she? He was looking around more obviously now, searching something with his eyes while at the same time trying to ignore the half-drunk women's looks and touches. He frowned. She had been here for the past week, same time, same place. They always drank together, talked together, had fun together…

There was something about her that allured him. Maybe those dresses she always wore, elegant yet simple, expensive yet comfortable, modest yet seductive. Or maybe her chocolate brown eyes with those flecks of gold-at first he thought she used contacts-or her darker colored hair pinned up on two buns, letting a few curls frame her face. Or maybe it was her personality. Like the sky, calm and controlled one day, gray and stormy the next.

And there she was.

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need__  
__Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete__  
__If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy__  
__Yeah, if I had you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you__  
__If I had you_

She was wearing a loose, sleeveless white summer dress that ended perfectly at mid-thigh, white spaghetti strapped sandals on her feet, straps going all the way up to below her knees. Hair in usual buns and a gold necklace adorning her neck, making it look more fragile than he knew it really was. Gold bracelets grazed her wrists and teardrop earrings hung from her ears.

She looked surreal like she always did. And it always took his breath away.

_From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin__  
__Get a room trash it up, 'til it's ten in the morning__  
__Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis__  
__What they need in this world is some love_

"I thought you were leaving from your business trip today," her voice was like that melody you heard once and never wanted to stop hearing it.

"I decided to stay one more night."

She blinked at him, long eyelashes swishing in confusion. Her confusion then turned into amusement as she tried to hide her smile behind her glass. "Really?" When he merely raised an eyebrow she continued, "You're still going to L.A. right?."

"I am," he admitted with a smirk, making her breathing hitch, "tomorrow, at ten a.m." She faintly wondered why he was being so specific.

"Ah, good to know I suppose…" she then said slowly, almost as an afterthought. He glared at her from under his sunglasses and then he abruptly stopped. Why would it bother him to know that she was not interested in him outside the party zone?

_There's a thin line between a wild time and a flat line, baby tonight__  
__It's a struggle, gotta rumble, trying to find it_

"Do you wish to dance?" Her eyes lit up at the question and he had the urge to smile at her eagerness. She nodded while intertwining her fingers with his, sending involuntary shivers down his spine. She had the softest hands…

Before he knew it they were dancing, a fast, disco beat with a seemingly never-ending rhythm. Her type of song, he knew. "We should do this more often," he whispered to her as she was momentarily close to him.

She merely smiled with a silent yes and a gorgeous laugh that seemed to blend in with the music. "Maybe I could travel to L.A. some day."

Some day…

_But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need__  
__Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete__  
__If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy__  
__Yeah, if I had you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you__  
__If I had_

"I could use the company," he answered her, knowing that he could really _really_ use the company.

He saw her lick her bottom lip in an attempt to stop a smile. Was she trying to bewitch him with her innocence? "So could I…" he heard her mumble as the song came slowly to a stop.

_The flashing of the lights__  
__It might feel so good__  
__But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!__  
__The fashion and the stage__  
__It might get me high__  
__But it don't mean a thing tonight_

They walked back to the bar, the mood suddenly darkening between them as it seemed to light up in the club. He stopped her suddenly, a firm yet soft grip on her arm. "Join me tonight."

She looked at him seriously, the intensity surprising him. "Why?"

Why?

He managed a ghost of a smile. "Because we could both use the company."

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need__  
__Yeah, if I had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete__  
__If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy__  
__Yeah, if I had you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you_

They were heading to his car now, a slick black Maserati with very dark tinted windows. It surprised her, the amount of money he had. "Where is your hotel?"

He gave her a small smile. "Not far."

_If I had you_

_That would be the only thing I'd ever need__  
__Yeah, if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete (never could compete with you)__  
_

The hotel suite looked expensive and could probably accommodate at least ten people comfortably. He took off his coat as she took of her jacket, welcoming the warmth the room gave her. "Are you here alone?" She asked him quietly.

_If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy (it'd be ecstasy with you)_

He turned around and stepped closer to her, "not anymore."

_Yeah, if I had you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you__  
__You-y-y-y-y-you_

Now in bed, sheets and limbs tangled together, she turned to him, fingers tracing the contours of his face as he looked at her.

"Tenten."

He blinked, pupil-less eyes entrancing her for a moment. "What?"

She laughed, making him look more confused. "My name. It's Tenten."

He flipped her over positioning himself on top of her, his breath tingling in her ear. "Neji."

_If I had you, you, you_

_..._

_..._

_..._

I'm just going to post as much variety of my writing as I can. I don't really like songfics but here's one for those who do. It's another NejiTen because I like them.

Thank you very much for reading.

(Also! Check out my main story Yaoke Mae. Thanks again!)


	3. 6:00am

**DISCLAIMER: Me own Naruto not.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Note: Neji is the narrator.**

I heard an urgent knock on the door. I blinked and opened my eyes, feeling a tad disoriented. I squinted and ran my left hand through my hair as another flurry of urgent knocks resounded. I carefully untangled myself from something warm and that smelled ridiculously good before I sat up and shivered. The sudden draft of wind that met with my bare upper body making me want to lie back down under the sheets and go to sleep. While rubbing my eyes with my hands I looked at the clock to my side. A bright six a.m. stared back at me. That was odd. Who would be waking me up at this hour on my day off?

The knocks ran once again. I crumbled out of bed drowsily, squinting at the darkness in my room. I opened my door and had to close my eyes at the bright light that greeted me. It was then that I noticed I was not wearing any clothes on. I cursed under my breath and stumbled back into my room, searching for something to wear. Once done, I closed the door and headed for the front one letting out a low 'I'm coming' as the knocks commenced again.

I noticed a little too late that I had forgotten a shirt, but ignored it while opening the door.

…I should have placed a shirt on.

My uncle was standing before me, fully clothed and looking completely awake, unlike me. I remained petrified. "Neji," he greeted a little suspiciously-and was that a hint of amusement?

I bowed, "Hyuuga-sama. I was not…expecting you here today." What indeed _was _he doing here? Usually, he took these days off to train with Hanabi, my younger cousin.

My uncle gave a rare chuckle, "I'm sorry to have disturbed your rest, but I need something from you urgently. It is to help with Hanabi's training." Ah, so he _was_ training with Hanabi today.

I nodded, the sleep starting to wear off. "What is it that you need, uncle?"

"The eleventh scroll of the fire dragon combat routine. Do you have it?"

"Ah, yes. It's on the banister in my room-" I froze as the dark reality set in.

"On the banister? Alright then, I'll get it."

"No!" I yelled, holding him by the arm.

My uncle looked at me oddly. "Is something wrong?"

"Eh," I scrambled for an explanation, "my room is a mess. I had not the time to clean it." I hoped he believed it.

He did, but not in the way I had wanted. "It's fine. I do not mind."

Before I could stop him my uncle was already making his way past the kitchen and toward my bedroom. I sidestepped in front of him and gave a sheepish look as I blocked my door. "Let me just tidy up…a bit…" I opened and closed the door to my room in a flurry so fast it managed to surprise Hinata's father enough to remain outside.

"Neji," I heard him say, "it really is fine but if you insist then I'll wait here."

I didn't have time to be glad as I switched on the lights and took a look at my bed in horror-but hidden pleasure. Tenten was still sleeping on it peacefully; sheets pooled at her waist leaving exposed her bare back and shoulders. As lovely as the picture of her on my bed was, I needed to wake her up. Softly, I shook her.

"Tenten," I whispered as quietly as I could.

She did and stared at me confused, gorgeous chocolate eyes narrowed with drowsiness. "Nej-?" I covered her mouth with my hand and with the other pointed a finger to my lips. Though I was sure she was confused as to what was going on she still nodded at me slowly.

I whispered again, "hide your chakra and don't move." I covered her with the sheets as well as I could before I moved her clothes out of view.

"Neji, I really don't have time for this. My daughter is waiting for me." Tenten, from her position on the bed stared at me wide-eyed. I could merely give her a hopeless look before I covered her completely from view. And just in time, since my uncle had just opened the door.

I sat on my bed, attempting to cover the suspicious lump behind me. My uncle looked around my room in disbelief. "I'm not sure why you were so worried. Your room looks fine." I merely shrugged, too nervous to give a concrete answer. "You said the scroll was on your banister?" I nodded and then my world froze over again.

Out of all the things that I could have cleaned up I had forgotten Tenten's brassier, dangling at the edge of my bed farthest away from where Uncle Hiashi was standing, but still in view. I looked at it in terror, hoping to Kami-sama, he wouldn't notice it.

It seemed to take almost an eternity as he grabbed the scroll, took a look inside, and turned around with a satisfied look on his face. "This is just what I need." My uncle then headed close to the bed and I discreetly stretched myself out more.

He sat beside me. He said something, but my heart was hammering hard enough for me to temporarily lose my hearing. "Neji?"

I looked up at him, "H-hai, uncle?" Oh, crap. Did I sound horrified? Because I sure as hell was.

"I asked how are you feeling?" What?

"I'm fine," I answered gruffly.

_Just leave_.

He nodded without seeming to believe it. "How did Tenten take it?"

"What?" Was he on to us? Did he know all along? Is he trying to be amusing by coming unto me like this?

My uncle blinked taken aback. "How did Tenten react to Uzumaki's new title as Hokage?" He clarified, speaking slower this time.

Oh. I let out a long internal sigh in relief. "She was not very surprised."

"Ah," it was almost as if he didn't care about her response, "where is she?"

Once again I felt tongue-tied. "She's out," I squeaked. She is actually on the same bed we are, right behind us, naked, uncle.

"Hn," it seems he didn't care about her whereabouts either. Was he just trying to form conversation for something bigger? "Have you thought about our council's proposal?" Ah, so that was it.

"I believe I have made a decision." That was the truth. About a week prior to Naruto being declared Hokage, the elders had decided I was old enough to be promoted to elder status under Hinata's new reign as clan head. The only requirement that I needed was to get married as Hinata had married the Uzumaki.

My uncle nodded looking pleased. "Good." He looked at the scroll in his hand. "I'll be going now."

"I'll see you out," I said a little too quickly. I hoped he didn't notice.

He shook his head, "it's fine. It's your day off, you are tired. Stay here and get some more rest." I nodded and he left closing my door behind him. It wasn't until I heard the main entrance door closing with the familiar click that I let myself relax.

I let out the longest sigh in history and laid down besides Tenten, who had moved the sheets off of her head. "That was too close, Neji," I heard her mumble as she touched heads with me.

I couldn't agree more. Never had anyone been this close to figuring out my relationship with her. It was almost scary to think of what would have happened if my uncle, of all people, were to figure it out first. This needed to be treaded with slowly and carefully.

I met eyes with her and moved my hand to stroke her flushed cheek softly. "Next time, we will be more careful."

She let out a breath. "Let's just make sure there _isn't_ a next time."

I let out a chuckle as I kissed her. Yes…I had made my decision.

...

...

...

*sighs*

As much as I love the attention my NejiTen one-shots are getting I feel pretty bummed that the main reason I signed up for this site (Yaoke Mae, my main story) is barely getting any response.

I suppose this may be a sign for me to stop writing it and concentrate on NejiTen?

*goes sulking in a corner*

I suck at original stories apparently.

...

Anyhow, this was my attempt at humor...so...uh...

Thanks for reading~ (Review maybe? You don't have to but still...)


	4. Moonlight

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine to claim.**

...

...

...

I opened the door to my apartment slowly, reveling on how tired I was. I had been in a meeting about some mission I was to partake in and it had gotten late. Though I was normally up at the early hours it was not because I was out of the house, but because I was always distracted by a certain someone.

Once I entered I immediately saw the television on. I frowned. Usually the T.V. would be off at this hour, not up and running. It was dark as I walked in the small living room, I reached down and turned off the tube succumbing myself into semi-darkness. The moon was full and the curtains to the outer balcony were open letting the moonlight light up the room with a silver hue. I stared outside sighing at the calm the night brought.

It was then that I detected something. It was a soft sound, like someone breathing. I whirled around and found myself smiling at the scene before me. It seemed that while waiting, Tenten had stayed up watching television. In the end she had probably laid down on the couch and fallen asleep. I watched her sleeping form closely. Watching as her shoulders lowered and rose while she breathed; watching the moonlight hit her face making her look ethereal and innocent. Making her look more beautiful than she already was.

I stepped in front of her, crouching to get a better look. How this perfect being could fall in love with me was beyond my comprehension but I was happy nonetheless. I touched her chocolate brown hair lightly, reveling in the softness of it. I continued down toward her eyes, past her cheek down to her jaw and past her neck. It was almost as if she would disappear if I took my hand away.

I smiled at my fear of losing her, only she would make such emotions arise in a time of such calmness. I inched my face closer to hers, watching as perfection invaded my field of vision and enjoying every moment of it. I kissed her lips which were soft and silky and only mine. Perfection opened one swirling eye lazily, before bringing her hand up to break the kiss.

My smile widened, "good morning, had a good nap?"

Her other eye opened and she looked toward the balcony. "Neji?" There are no words to explain how much pleasure such a simple thing as saying my name would bring me. Just because it was she who was saying it was enough to make me the happiest man in the universe.

"You fell asleep on the couch," I informed her, my hand brushing a few strands of hair from her perfect face.

She slowly sat up rolling her shoulders to remove the stiffness. She stared at me, "you're late."

I sat beside her placing a protective arm around her slim shoulders. I had the urge to smirk in pleasure when she leaned into me; resting the back of her head on my chest and giving me a strong whiff of her intoxicatingly delicious scent. I closed my eyes and inhaled the soft vanilla-lavender before I spoke, "the meeting took longer than planned. Certain issues popped up, the Hokage wanted to add more teams…you know, the usual."

"Ah." Oh, if she knew how much that small sound affected me.

"You should have gone to bed earlier, Tenten,"-did I mention how much I loved saying her name?

"I wanted to wait for you, Neji"-did I mention how much I loved the sound of my name coming from her mouth?

I grabbed her chin and directed her face toward mine. I spoke in between kisses. "We should both head to bed then."

An agreeing "sure" was the answer and I stood up from my warm spot on the couch. Before she could voice opposition I picked Tenten up bridal-style in my arms.

She, as expected, immediately protested. Tenten was one of those women that insisted the female sex was not weaker or more fragile than the male sex. I agreed wholeheartedly but she also disagreed on everything that had to do with stereotypes on what man and woman should do. Like for example, the man carrying the woman to their bedroom.

"Put me down," she said gruffly.

"You should at least let me take you to bed. It's the least I could do after making you wait for so long."

She glared at me and I couldn't help but be absorbed in the depths of her eyes. "You and I can _walk _to bed."

I let myself smile, "but I want to _carry_ you to bed."

She blinked and raised a perfect eyebrow, looking away from me she murmured, "maybe just this once…"

I didn't give her time to think about it as I almost ran to our bedroom.

...

...

...

Short and sweet?

I sure hope so.

I feel like something is missing but I can't quite put my finger on it...

Either way, thank you for reading~


	5. Memory

_**EDIT: Did some major edits because I uploaded the wrong file. My apologies. It's fixed now.**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto ain't mine~**

Finally! The NejiTen I had promised! It took a while, I'm sorry.

Enjoy!

Dedicated to: _Light_ (Thanks for your help!)

...

...

...

"Mm...you smell so nice."

A lovely laugh made him smile.

"You always say that..."

Neji ran a hand through her hair, enjoying the soft texture of it, while positioning himself even closer. Her skin on his skin felt ridiculously enchanting.

"I say it," he responded while nipping at her ear, "because it's true."

A pair of warm hands found their way to his face and pink lips molded unto his own. Even though her face was somewhat hazed over he automatically knew that she was beautiful and that she was _his_.

"Neji..."

"Neji..."

"Neji!"

The Hyuuga prodigy's eyes snapped open only to instinctively dodge a giant gush of water that would have thrown him down the nearby precipice. He could scarcely see for it was nighttime and there was dust and gravel everywhere. Blood was falling from a wound he had on his left bicep and he could tell that he had at least two ribs broken from an earlier impact.

"Fire Style! Fire Hydra!"

He felt the heat before he saw the fire. A large snake-like creature with red flames for eyes and yellow ones for canines crashed into a good number of trees, causing destruction as it went. The sheer power of it momentarily stunned the Hyuuga. He could sense the enemy's strength and with his Byakugan saw how the dark chakra remained strong and vigilant.

While more attacks and explosions resounded around him only one thought went through his mind.

"We can't beat them."

…

It seemed ridiculous, but it was true. The shinobi his team had encountered had been too many for them to handle. They couldn't do it.

_They couldn't beat them._

It seems that his team leader and former sensei thought the same for through the static coming from the communicator on Neji's ear, one word, clear and resounding, made it through the chaos and into his ear.

"Run."

But there was nowhere left to run. Their team had been pushed toward the edge. It was impossible for them to flee.

_Impossible for them to survive_.

Thanks to the Byakugan, Neji could make out a figure in between the smoke and dust. The person made a number of hand signs-too fast for even the Byakugan to detect.

"Rock Style! Rock Avalanche!"

"Neji..."

"Neji."

"Neji."

The Hyuuga woke with a start, sweat beading down his forehead and eyes wild with surprise. Hands immediately held him down.

"Woah, take it easy. You're still hurt." The voice was female but unfamiliar. The young man turned to owner only to meet with emerald green eyes and oddly colored pink hair.

Neji looked at the person in confusion. "Wha...who are you?"

The woman mirrored his look. "Well, I'm Sakura...your doctor and friend…Neji. Don't you remember me?"

Neji looked at her again and then around the room. More unfamiliar people stood there, all of them watching him. "What," the young man shook his head. "Where am I?"

Another person, a pretty girl with long dark hair and pale lavender eyes stared nervously at him while touching his hand uncertainly. "Neji-ni-san, you got hurt on your last mission. You've been in the hospital ever since."

Neji removed his hand from her grip in uncertainty. "What mission...and who are you?"

There was a collective gasp from everyone in the room. Another person, a man with long hair and gray pupil less eyes frowned in apparent concern.

"Haruno, what's happening? Why can't he remember his own cousin?"

Cousin?

The pink-haired woman shook her head a few times. "I believe that Neji is suffering from some memory loss," everyone-including the young Hyuuga-gave her shocked looks, so she added, "but I'm sure he'll recover soon enough."

"Memory loss." Neji repeated, noting the sour taste the words took in his mouth.

"Neji." The young man kept looking at his hands in wonder.

"Neji," he didn't look up.

"Neji." The hand on his shoulder made him look at Sakura again.

He frowned slightly. "I take it that's my name."

Sakura nodded with a controlled look on her face. "Tell me...what can you remember? Anything is good. Be it a word that calls out to you, a certain smell, a sound, a texture. Anything."

Neji nodded uncertainly and searches his memories for something, anything. It was impossibly blank. Everything until the moment he woke up was gone, completely erased. It made no sense however, he knew how to speak and how to think so surely he must have learned that from somewhere. Where that was, though, was a complete mystery to him.

"I can't...I can't remember anything."

Sakura took immediate notice of the desperation in his voice. "No! It's okay. Take your time. You hit your head on the last mission you went on. This is understandable."

The man that had talked before shook his head and leaned back against the wall. "I can't believe this."

"Hyuuga-sama, you need to calm down and let him think." She turned to Neji. "Think back, Neji. What can you remember?"

Following her command, Neji closed his eyes and concentrated, willing his brain to make him remember. What had he been doing before arriving at the hospital? Who were his friends? What about his parents? He knew that he was in at least his early twenties so...did he have a lover?

Tenten.

The name appeared out of nowhere. Six large bold letters stamped on a white surface all for his viewing. Beyond that name he found nothing. Neji opened his eyes. "I think I remember something though I know not the significance of it."

Immediately, everyone in the room perked up. His so-called cousin spoke up. "Tell us. Like Sakura-san said, anything that comes to mind is good."

Neji nodded. "When I thought deeply, a name suddenly popped up, but that's all I can remember. A name."

"Go on then, tell us the name."

The young man took a deep breath.

"Tenten..."

…

Might Gai exited the room with a large smile on his face despite the recent occurrences. He had been in the room when Neji had woken up and he had also been slightly devastated when the young man claimed to remember nothing.

Tenten.

He did remember something and the former sensei had breathed a big internal sigh in relief when the name was spoken. Of course if Neji would remember someone it would be Tenten-his fiancée.

…

A half an hour later, Neji stared at the door when it opened only to be disconcerted that it was yet another person he did not know, but knew had been in the room before.

The older man with hair in the shape of a bowl gave him a smile. "I haven't a time to introduce myself. My name is Might Gai...does it ring any bells?"

Try as he might Neji shook his head solemnly. "It does not. I'm sorry."

Despite this Gai kept his smile. He looked behind him with a hidden grin before speaking again. "Neji, you said before that you remembered a name, right?"

The young man nodded, "yes, Tenten."

"Well, this is Tenten."

Gai stepped aside and the most beautiful woman Neji had ever seen walked in.

"You," he said almost desperately. "I-I dreamt with you."

Tenten blinked a few times and looked around but remained silent. The stares from Neji's family were enough, but for said person to remember just her? Dream of her?

The pink-haired doctor was all smiles. "What did you dream?"

Neji tore his gaze from Tenten and looked at Sakura. She nodded in incentive and the Hyuuga suddenly had a powerful urge to blush. He avoided the woman's eyes. "Uh...we were..." He looked at Tenten again and he noticed she had tensed up.

Sakura noticed as well. "You were what? Hugging? Kissing? Having sex?"

Everyone in the room looked at her in shock and Neji's uncle looked like he was going to murder someone. "That is preposterous! My nephew cannot-"

Sakura waved him off. "Feelings are strong and memories where there is a high exchange of feelings are hard to forget." Before someone else placed a rebuke Sakura cut them off. "Here, I'll show you."

She looked at Tenten who seemed to be glued to the floor. "Tenten, come over here...make room for her."

Though they looked at her in heavy disapproval-except for Hinata and Gai-while she followed directions, she went besides the bed. Sakura then placed her face-to-face with Neji who was a step away from drooling.

"Hold hands." Both young adults looked at her and she smiled. "Do I have to show you how to hold hands?"

Tenten turned away from her and grabbed Neji's hand. He breathed out and looked at the way their hands fit together and his dream suddenly became more vivid.

He remembered her flushed face with her dark hair splayed around her, some of it sticking to her neck, cheeks, and perfectly shaped breasts alluringly. He also remembered her breathing, soft and controlled one moment, hectic and hard the next. And he remembered how her fingers would trace lovely patterns on his skin while her body and his...

"Neji."

"Neji..."

"Neji."

He snapped out of his reverie and looked up at the medic. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "You seem to have remembered something, what is it?"

Neji looked at Tenten and frowned. "Doctor, you said strong feelings are hard to forget, correct?"

"That's right."

He raised a hand and softly passed it along Tenten's face. "I only know your name yet...yet..." He narrowed his eyes, "I'm in love with you, aren't I?"

Ignoring the curse from his uncle, Tenten looked down at their joined hands and smiled, bringing with it a flurry of memories where they did a number of different things-innocent and not-together.

"I'd like to think so," she finally said and her voice filled in a few loopholes in their relationship and added a few other ones that weren't so good to digest. Now he understood why his uncle...wait. His uncle, the clan….Another flurry of memories overwhelmed him so much he had to hold on to Tenten for support.

"I remember," he whispered, "I remember how they don't want me to marry you," he said while meeting looks with Tenten. "How there was an arranged wedding...and then..." He shook his head. "I believe I can remember everything now."

"Can you remember the mission?" Tenten asked in her heavenly voice.

Could he remember...

"Rock style! Rock Avalnche!"

As the stones started falling the Hyuuga spotted Tenten fly back and give a good number of back flips before settling on the ground. Immediately, he knew she wouldn't be able to doge the jutsu so in a blind, desperate attempt, he rushed forward.

And got in the path of the jutsu.

"Neji!"

"Neji."

"Neji…"

The Hyuuga snapped back to the present with a far off look to him. "I saved you..."

The beauty gave him a disapproving look. "You took the hit and got yourself hurt."

He actually let out a chuckle. "You wouldn't have been able to dodge it."

Tenten narrowed her eyes and removed her hand from his before crossing her arms. "Of course I would have been able to! But you just had to get in the way and get hurt!" She bumped his head lightly with a closed fist and he smirked.

With some protest from his body he leaned forward and trapped her in a hug. "I'm just glad you're okay," he mumbled and he heard her let out an amused breath.

"I'm the one who's supposed to say that, dummy."

"…I love you."

There was a pause before he heard her sniffle and her arms tightened around him. "Don't ever do that again. I thought I lost you."

Despite her words, he smiled. "You didn't. That's all that matters now."

"I love you too."

Neji inched back and took her chin in his hand before their lips met.

...

...

...

I don't like the ending, but it was the best I could come up with. It kept giving me trouble so I just gave up, sorry about that.

(It doesn't help that I _have no beta_.)

Anyway, I still hoped you enjoyed reading.

Should I do a lemon next time? hehehe.

Spare a review? They make this author happy.


	6. Perfection Itself

Disclaimer: The Naruto characters in this story are not mine despite me wishing they were.

THE FOLLOWING IS RATED M FOR SUGGESTIVE SEXUAL THEMES. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SUCH THEMES, SKIP OR IGNORE THIS STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

The lemon I agreed to do. It took me a while to write it so I hope you enjoy it!

...

...

...

Neji looked at each of the flowers in the Yamanaka Flower Shop with intensity. He wanted the perfect flower. Just one with no wear, no marks on either the petals or the stem, and no signs of withering. Maybe an orchid, he thought, as he softly touched the blue plant. Or maybe a sunflower, they grew this time of the year, and the ones here were large and pretty.

Hmm...it was hard to choose.

"Ah, hi Neji-kun."

The Hyuuga tore his eyes away from some pretty lilacs and focused on the owner of the shop herself, Ino Yamanaka. He bowed, "Yamanaka-san, it's nice to see you."

She grinned at him and looked over the flowers he was in front of. "Are you getting flowers for Tenten?" She asked with a teasing look.

Neji gave a smile back while eyeing some white roses. Maybe he should get her one...

"Yeah..." he said absentmindedly.

Ino seemed delighted. "Well, do you have something specific in mind?"

"Do you have red roses?"

The blonde nodded. "They actually arrived today. Do you want to take a look?"'

"Please and thank you."

He had just changed his plans and with a private smile followed after Ino.

…

Tenten let out a long sigh as she slowly opened her eyes tiredly and woke up to darkness. She wasn't surprised though, she'd been sent on a mission that lasted two days and there had been no time for sleep. As a result, when she arrived at the village, it was ten in the morning and all she could think about was a shower and her bed. Neji had greeted her and before she told him, he was already demanding she go to bed. She hadn't needed to be told twice and after Neji kissed her 'goodnight' (it was actually midday) she went into a much needed sleep.

The kunnoichi stretched one of her arms and when she placed it back on the bed her hand landed on something small and soft. She took it and found that it fit in the palm of her hand. The thing had barely any weight and was circular. It reminded her of a petal for some reason-Wait.

With a confused frown she reached over for the lamp at her bedside table and turned the thing on. She looked around and let out a laugh. She was covered in petals, rose petals to be exact. They were everywhere, on her clothes, on the bed, in her hair; heck-she even had one stuck to her neck.

While touching the petals absentmindedly, she noticed there was a very pretty rose right next to where her head had been. She picked it up and narrowed her eyes while delicately patting it against her mouth thinking how Neji must have taken quite some time to gather so many nice-looking rose petals and throw them around her without managing to wake her up. He must have placed them down one by one for Tenten would have woken up to the sound of them falling on the bed. She glanced at her bedside table and saw a letter there with a few petals on and around it. Fighting the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl, she picked it up and opened it.

In Neji's crisp handwriting she read:

I hope you had a comfortable sleep and a better wake up call. If you're hungry, there's some tamagoyaki and miso soup in the fridge with your name on it. Wake me up and we'll eat it together if you want. I'd like to help you get the rose petals out of your hair.

Neji

She actually let out another humored sound before looking at the hour. It was one a.m. in the morning, so she had slept for about thirteen hours. Plausible, since she hadn't gotten any sleep the past few days. Plus the running around at a fast pace had been no help either.

Feeling her hunger rise, Tenten moved the sheets away only to find more rose petals clinging to her clothes. She was wearing some loose cotton pants and a tight tank top, and the red of the rose petals contrasted against the light blue of her pants. She stood up and tried to shake off the petals but when she got to her hair she found out it would be impossible to get them all without help. It seemed that Neji had purposely placed a good number in there so that she would have to eventually ask for his help.

Giving up, and not really caring, she opened her door and headed directly to the kitchen, a handful of petals trailing behind her. She then opened the fridge and got out her favorite dish and noticed how it was enough to feed two people. She narrowed her eyes as she picked it up and placed it inside the microwave. The time was set and the device started to hum while a thread of pale orange light came out of it.

The young woman turned to the bedrooms and stopped in front of Neji's door. There was a part of her that didn't want to disturb his sleep, after all, he had been at the team practice, and those were never walks in the park. But the other part of her wanted to be with him badly enough to wake him up just so she could hear his voice. Separation was not to her liking and knowing he'd spent a good amount of time in her room while she slept seemed terribly unfair.

Biting her lip slightly she knocked on the door thrice. While she waited to see if he answered she picked at one of the petals that was close to her hip and let it float to the ground. When no answer came from her fiancée, Tenten manned up and very quietly opened the door. His room was cool and smelled delightfully of him as she entered the place. Despite the darkness, she was still able to make out his shape on the bed. In two quick strides she headed for it.

Neji was face down and wearing no shirt, the planes of muscle on his bare back were prominent even in the weak light. Tenten was about to touch him when she held herself back. She wondered at what time he actually went to bed and if he really would have joined her to eat. He seemed so peaceful right now...

"Hm...Tenten?"

She almost jumped at the sound of his voice. Of course he would notice her hovering, since she also let the door open and light was streaming through. As a response to his question she lightly touched his shoulder and his head immediately turned to her. He opened his eyes and she felt a familiar warmth spread over her as she regarded how perfect he was.

As his eyes remained on hers he sat up and stretched before chuckling. He quickly pulled the covers away from him and Tenten found herself to be mildly disappointed that, despite being shirtless, he was wearing pants. Standing up, the kunnoichi looked up as her fiancée stared at her with the smile still on his face. With care, Neji lifted his hand and reached for her hair. When he retreated it there was a rose petal in his palm. He rubbed it between his fingers as he spoke, "do you need some help?"

Tenten narrowed her eyes playfully and passed a hand through her hair, retrieving another petal and letting it fall on the ground. "The food is waiting."

While keeping quiet both headed to the kitchen and Tenten took the bowl out of the microwave. She was about to get two plates when Neji held out two forks. "Why don't we eat it together?"

As an answer, Tenten took one of the forks with a smile and sat down. He joined her after getting some drinks for them both and they commenced eating, all the while Neji methodically picked out petals from her hair. He placed some back and watched as they tangled into her tresses easily. The red color contrasting prettily with her dark hair.

They were done with the bowl quickly and after Neji placed it in the sink, they both headed to their bedrooms. Tenten felt as if she'd slept throughout the whole night-which wasn't far from the truth-so she figured that she would let Neji sleep while she did...whatever. After they used the bathroom and brushed their teeth, the brown-eyed girl was caught by surprise. Neji had opened her door and stepped inside.

She raised an eyebrow as she followed after him. "Neji, where are you going?...!"

The kiss was fast and unforgiving, and it probably would leave a bruise there in the morning. However, she responded almost instinctively, despite knowing that he needed the rest. Neji obviously cared naught for sleep as he explored her mouth thoroughly and one of his hands tangled in her hair while the other held her in place from her waist. The lip-lock left her breathless as their mouths separated when she pushed him away.

"Neji, you...need to...rest." His mouth was on her neck now and he slowly exposed more of it by pulling at her hair, forcing her to crane her head back.

Trying to ignore the pooling heat in her lower gut, Tenten carefully made her hands reach his head as he continued his ministrations. When he felt one of them at the back of his neck, he pushed her against the wall and held her there with his body. The erection that was pushing at her belly was hard to ignore and her body responded eagerly to it. Holding back a moan as Neji's other hand landed on her upper thigh, she wriggled enough so that her hands held his face. The extra space only made him move closer however. He was sucking her collarbone now, sometimes biting it hard enough for her to feel it. When she leaned away he only got closer and it took all the self-restraint she had to firmly push his face away from her.

He frowned as his eyes locked on her face. "Is something wrong?" Oh wow, his voice was deep and erotic and it made Tenten lick her lips before speaking.

"You have to sleep. Aren't you tired?"

He regarded her for a second before moving closer and kissing her cheek. "Don't worry, I'll get my sleep soon enough...or," he moved away from her and frowned, "are you not in the mood? I mean, I'll understand-"

"No," she countered and his eyes flashed, "no, it's not that. I'm just worried about you."

He smirked before meeting their lips briefly. "I'll sleep right after this, okay? Right besides you..." he mumbled against her mouth and she hesitated for a moment before kissing him back.

His groan sounded almost like a growl as once again one of his hands found her hair. Since she was joining in, Tenten snaked her hands from his upper chest downward, enjoying the feel of his abdominal muscles. The contact seemed to fuel the Hyuuga and he lowered his right hand and raised her shirt just over her belly button and then moved her closer.

He stroked her ribs and mid-back while his hips seemed to have a mind of their own, gyrating against her stomach and letting her know just how much he wanted her. Still locked in a French-make out, Tenten got a hold of his waist-band with both hands and pulled it down over his thighs, exposing briefs that were about to break from the pressure. She separated their mouths for just enough time to stroke his length and he bucked under her touch, letting out a rugged moan on her neck. He was fully erect under the cloth as she explored him, and he moved against her palm all ready male.

His pleasure would come first, she thought, as she lowered his underwear and his manhood flew up just for her. Touching it directly, Neji breathed out her name hauntingly and she used both her hands this time, enjoying how soft his skin was. He kissed her neck a few times while she worked him slowly, making him beg for more. Licking her lips once more, she turned her head and brushed them against his hair before very slowly lowering herself. Neji noticed and shook his head while his member almost jumped in anticipation to what was going to happen.

"Tenten, no, wait-"

The moan reverberated around the room as her wet mouth engulfed him, and she hadn't even moved. When she did, and she used her hands to help, Neji could only hold her head to keep her there, muttering how perfection had her name. She was experimental at first, as they had done this only a handful of times, but she soon found a rhythm and Neji's groans were the only thing that could be heard in the vicinity of the apartment.

"Ah...Tenten...I'm-wait."

He didn't have the willpower to move her away and when he released all over her mouth he bit his lower lip while his body convulsed under him. The second it was done it felt like his lower regions were on fire. He wanted more and she was still too well dressed. He pushed her upward and met their mouths cringing when he felt his taste there. He sucked her lower lip as his hand went for the hem of her shirt.

"Your turn," he mumbled and quickly found one of her breasts after burying under her shirt. She arched slightly as his hand was cold, but he kept the kiss going, wanting to see her lips swollen and red from the attention. He stroked the mound delicately, noting how the tip got stiffer and stiffer and her voice became louder and louder. Wanting to use his mouth, he separated their lips for enough time to remove her shirt. In the dim light he reveled on how perfectly proportioned she was, especially as a shinobi. Despite their fierce training regime, Tenten still kept a somewhat feminine body, her scars merely enhancing her beauty tenfold.

Without thinking it twice he made her lean back with his hands and latched onto one of her nipples, making her cry out. Her hands immediately went for his head as he suckled her while slowly making her lose her balance. He placed one of his legs between both of hers as he switched his mouth to her other breast. Bringing his leg up, he brushed it against her core and she unconsciously arched toward it with a moan.

With the last of his self control Neji stopped what he was doing, placed both of his hands on her behind and propped her up against the wall. While he could merely shudder when their lower regions touched, she moaned again softly, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly.

"You're wearing too much clothes," Neji said gutturally as he placed her on the bed. He grabbed hold of both her pants and underwear and pulled them down. He literally growled as he removed the clothing completely and she was bare before him.

He took a moment to just look at her. The light from the lamp was dimmed and her tanned skin seemed to glow under it while her eyes were half-lidded as she also looked at him. Taking his time he leaned into her and picked a good number of petals that were on the bed. He then slowly let them fall on her, creating a trail from her breasts down to her lovely sex. Neji then splayed her hair out liking how the petals contrasted with the waist-length mane, making her look angelic.

The Hyuuga leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. "You are perfection itself," he told her and a hand snaked across his ribs.

"...that's a new one," Tenten muttered as she guided his lips onto hers.

He smiled into the kiss. "My compliments will never run out when it comes to describe you." He deepened the kiss and laid his weight on her, their chests melding as if made for each other.

Neji separated their lips and started kissing his way down her neck, her chest, and when he reached her stomach she stiffed. Neji internally chuckled as she spoke. "Neji, no..."

He knew exactly why she didn't want him to go down on her and he absolutely loved the reason behind it. Tenten was, surprisingly, easily embarrassed and she didn't like to be at his mercy. He, however, loved pleasuring her almost as much as he liked to be inside her, convincing her was just another part of the challenge.

He decided to play nice and went up to her mouth as he discreetly placed one of his legs in between hers. He stroked her breasts, enjoying the softness, while dying to go down on her before actually joining themselves together. He changed their positions and softly made her thighs part. Using his right hand he moved it down her leg and grabbed her under the knee opening her up further to him. He placed his leg to hold hers before moving his hand between her legs.

Her muffled squeal was covered by his satisfied groan. He kissed her neck while rubbing her carefully. "So ready for me..."

Her hands gripped his chest as he worked her, keeping her in place when she subconsciously twitched and moved around. Her moans kept Neji informed and when she was close to orgasm, he stopped. She let out a sound in protest and let her guard down. That's when, in one fluid motion, he grabbed both her legs placed his head between them and she shattered with a hand to her mouth to hide her groan.

"Ah...Neji-!"

He lapped at her greedily and all she could do was go for his head, her nails raking over his hair in a mixed effort to both keep him there and push him away. He used one hand and placed it over her stomach to keep her from moving too much and with the other he flexed her left leg further up to gain more access.

Her pants and small moans were music to his ears, and as the last orgasm coursed through her, he licked his lips and moved up toward her face. His member demanded attention and he could feel how close he was to reaching a release. Since Tenten was still going through the effects of her last release, he watched her glossy lips as she breathed heavily with her head to the side. He carefully, delicately, tilted her chin with his hand and met their lips, making her cringe when her taste hit her mouth.

He laid his weight on her, molding their chests, and then their sexes. The groan came from both and while Tenten arched up, Neji's hips couldn't stop pushing against hers. The bun-haired kunnoichi rubbed her legs against his in incentive, and, with barely any trouble, he penetrated her.

The thrusting commenced immediately and he grabbed her upper thigh to make more space so he could go in deeper. Their moans mixed with the slapping of skin on skin made both turn into animals, the sexual side of their relationship taking over them completely.

Neji, without missing a beat and breathing heavy, sat up and just watched Tenten. She looked beautiful with her breasts moving with the thrusts, her face turned to the side, a hand on her mouth and a lovely flush on her cheeks.

He looked down at where they were joined and it fueled his passion. He grabbed both her legs and pushed them up. He knew he did the right thing when Tenten muttered his name deliriously. The orgasm was nerve-wracking perfect, the chocolate-eyed beauty going over the boundary first. Her back arched and her sex pulled his in pulses, the sensations causing him to release. He lowered his face and captured her swollen lips in a kiss as they both still spasm.

Once it was done, Neji sagged and fell besides her. Without missing a beat he held her close and she laid her head on his chest, the top resting against his neck. While they both still breathed heavily, Neji touched her hair as he smelled her, her sweat enhancing her natural scent deliciously. All he could smell was her and wasn't that heaven in itself? He laid her hair out, some of the parts wet from exertion, before he took hold of some. He inhaled when he placed the strands close to his face and had a passing thought on taking her all over again.

He played around with the tresses, passing his fingers through the mass and then smoothing it out. "Never cut this off..." he mumbled and Tenten looked at him confused before realizing what he meant. She smiled and her lips brushed his collarbone.

"Hmm," she agreed distractedly. In truth, since she had straight hair, the locks could be easily taken care of and she didn't at all mind how much attention Neji gave it. Besides, she always kept it out of the way with her buns so it was all good.

He moved her head and nuzzled her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek and inhaling. "You smell so very nice."

Tenten smiled at the comment. Neji always complimented her after their love making and at first she tried to compliment him back, but he didn't seem to like it so she kept quiet and accepted what he said. She once told him not to do it and he got so angry, she had to admit to him how 'utterly gorgeous' she was and how she was convinced her 'outer beauty matched her inner beauty.' These days she just accepted what he said, and Neji seemed to like that. His mimes were pleasant and to be sincere, he also smelled very good.

As his hands continued to caress her, Tenten thought her life could not get any more perfect.

...

...

...

A few things:

1) The reason to why Neji and Tenten are living in the same apartment but not sharing a room is simple. A couple that are both shinobi will probably end up having missions that end either late at night or early in the morning. That or they arrive in the day but want sleep (like what happened above). So as not to disturb each other's sleeping schedules I always imagined shinobi couples having two rooms to prevent waking each other up at odd times. This doesn't mean that Neji and Tenten don't share a bed once in a while. *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

2) I always pictured Tenten's hair to be very long, longer than Neji's. It's cannon for me and if you don't think the same way then picture her with shorter hair. I don't know, it's up to you. *shrugs*

...

What did you think? Too suggestive? Not suggestive enough? Someone was OOC? You liked it? You hated it?

I need thoughts with this one! Share them with me!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Go to Sleep

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine to own nor will they ever be.**

...

A wonderful smell woke me from a nice slumber. I opened my eyes to semi-darkness and I could immediately tell it was early in the night. My team and I had arrived early in the morning after a long three-day mission, that had left no room for sleep, had been finished. After addressing the Hokage and taking a well-needed bath everyone went to sleep. I went to sleep as well and after a few short hours I awoke. Safe to say that what I did later had me very tired and I went right to sleep again.

I was ridiculously comfortable and like I mentioned before the soft feminine scent I perceived was deliciously enticing. I was completely naked and so was Tenten. She was tight against me and her hair was in pretty waves all around us. I carefully, so as not to wake her, stroked her cheek softy, enjoying how velvety her skin was. I studied her face and noticed with a smirk how long her eyelashes were, so pretty. I slowly stroked her bottom lip before leaning in and replacing my thumb with my own pair. Tenten shifted and I feared I woke her up so I went stiff. She sighed into my mouth and I smiled and leaned my head back as she got more comfortable against me.

Her legs felt perfect against mine and it always surprised me how small she actually was despite her tough exterior. She was always so lovely when she slept I sometimes stayed up for hours just watching her. It was truly the only time when Tenten looked vulnerable and I simply loved it. It also helped how I was the only one who had seen her in this state and that she let me see her in this state. I inhaled and a shiver of pleasure flew through me and I stifled a groan as I tried not to think about how very naked we both were.

I passed a hand through her hair, playing with the locks in amusement and thinking about how exactly I was going to fall back to sleep. This was something else I loved about Tenten. She had so much trust in me she remained asleep while I mimed and petted her when, if someone else went even ten feet from her, she would have woken up and attacked. This thought made me smile and I met our lips again.

This time she shifted and a sleepy chocolate colored eye met my own before she brought one of her hands up and placed it against her chin and consequently, my own.

I gave a pout. "I'm sorry for waking you," I whispered as I taped her cheek with my index finger.

She closed her eyes before snuggling closer by burying her head in my chest. "Go back to sleep," she murmured.

I let out a humored sound because it wasn't a request but a command. I decided to challenge her. "I can't…"

She stayed in the same position before I heard her speak. "…that sucks."

This earned a real laugh this time and I ended up taking her in a hug against me. I internally growled at how nice her bare chest felt against mine as she let out what just had to be a defeated sigh. I stroked her hair again and she lifted her head to look me in the eyes. We held each other's gaze for a moment before she brought one of her hands up and softly stroked my cheek. Her fingers were warm against my skin and I closed my eyes while she did almost exactly what I had done to her while she slept.

"Neji," she whined, "sleep."

She must have been really tired. "I'll try if you give me something in return."

I could almost feel her frown. "What."

"One kiss and then I won't accidentally wake you up again."

I felt her let out a resigned breath before she shifted and her face appeared inches away from mine. I smiled possessively at her as she tilted her head and leaned down. The kiss was soft and slow and so very sweet it left me begging for more.

As I opened my eyes again, Tenten virtually collapsed against me and I shifted a few times before I found a more comfortable position to try and go back to sleep. It surprised me how quickly I saw darkness.

...

...

...

I apologize if it was too short, I tried. *shrug*

If you are reading the manga and do not want to be spoiled please skip the italicized text, thanks.

**SPOILER**

_Since Neji died I suppose all of my one-shots are now considered AU and that really pissed me off so much that I stopped writing NejiTens due to it. I did not like chapter 614 nor Tenten's reaction to Neji's death a chapter or two later. It seemed rushed and underplayed. I do not accept it as head-cannon because Neji and Tenten should be together forever. That is all._

**SPOILER END**

Anyhow, thanks for reading. I haven't been uploading anything recently due to Uni and work, but I always come back here once in a while. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. The lemon was pretty popular, maybe I'll do another one soon, who knows?

Hope you enjoyed reading!~ (Leave a review, please.)


End file.
